What a Gay Love Story
by Moemura
Summary: NOT EXACTLY, YURI. Rima Mashiro, Despises Yuri and Girl Meets Girl. She hates it so much. But could it possibly change when she meets Nagihiko's "Twin Sister" Nadeshiko Fujisaki? Rimashiko! Rated T for Swearing. CRACKFIC! OOCNESS may occur.
1. I HATE YURI! AND NADESHIKO!

**My first Rimashiko! :D **

**There my favorite pairing, btw. this story is short and is for practice. I got the idea from one word: Yuri. And also Inspired by a spanish author, who probably doesn't know at all what I'm saying.. probably not checking out this story! :D But.. I google translated all her rimashiko stories! which here inspired me to write my very own Rimashiko.. I might make it longer.. depending on the reviews.. :)**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I was sitting in my apartment flipping through random channels. My favorite anime was GOING to be on today, but the network decided, "HEY I KNOW! LET'S MAKE A YURI ANIME SHOW TODAY INSTEAD, DUR DA DUR!"

I despise Yuri. Never been a fan, and never will be..

Just thinking of it makes me want to hurl.

SO, Instead of showing Doki Doki School Hours, THEY HAD TO SHOW YURI YURI, which I despise most of all..

**(A.N: I own none of those animes, I barely know Yuri Yuri, AND I LOVE DOKI DOKI SCHOOL HOURS JUST OH MY GOSH! I'M SO HAPPY! IT'S STILL ONGOING... haven't watched it? Look it up.)**

****Just then, MY BEST FRIEND, Amu Texted me.

**Subject: OH. MY. GODOKA.**

**To: Rima**

**From: Amu**

**RIMA! RIMA! RIMA! Remember Nadeshiko, WHO IS MY BEST FRIEND? SHE'S COMING DOWN AT THE AIRPORT TODAY! you must meet Her! Trust me you'll love her! You two will become the best of friends!**

* * *

**Re:Subject: OH MY GODOKA.**

**To: Amu**

**From: Rima**

**FINE. I'M GOING. Only cause ya' want me too.**

* * *

Well.. I better get ready...

I put on a nice, orange winter dress. The truth is.. I'm kinda looking forward to meeting her.. Becuase I'm going to take her down! She thinks she can steal my best friend, well she can just burn in hell! :(

I'm not jealous or anything! There's nothing to be jealous about! I'm just..

Ah screw it, I'm getting in my car.

**~*~*~ What a Gay Love Story ~*~*~***

****I got into my red kick ass car, that NADESHIKO doesn't own. I bet she is so jealous! When she sees this beauty, she'll faint! :D I drove to the only airport in town..

I can see her now.. jealous of how cool I am..

But since I don't Know how she looks, I'm just going to say she has white hair and gray eyes. She'll be all like 'OH RIMA-CHAN! YOUR SO PRETTY AND COOL! I'M JUST A LOW-LIFE WITH UGLY WHITE LOCKS, WHO DESERVES TO BURN IN HELL!' and I'll be like, ' Oh Low-life brat friend stealer, it's okay. I know I am much prettier and richer than you'll ever be.. I mean LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! HA HA!'

But.. I heard last week... Nagihiko is moving back.. I didn't get my chance to confess to him... I heard Kukai talk about it with Tadase.

_Flashback.._

_"MAN, NAGIHIKO A TOTAL CHICK! HE'LL BE TURNING BACK INTO A DRESS IN A WEEK!" Kukai Laughed. Tadase giggled. But they both grew horns and devil tails. "HARDY HAR HAR!" They said._

_"Huh.. What do you mean?" I said. "OH RIMA! WHAT A PLEASURE SUPRISE! UH YOU SEE, WERE GONNA FORCE NAGIHIKO INTO A LOLITA DRESS WHEN HE RETURNS! WANT TO HELP?" Kukai asked. I then had the thought in my mind.. _

_ah.. "How short is the dress gonna be." I said. _

_End of Flashback_

__I nearly crashed into a tree. Man, me and my flashbacks. Before I walk into the airport, I need a montage..

**MONTAGE 1**

**"The dress will be 12 inches." **

**"Damnit." **

**I punched Tadase in the face. "WHERES MY MONEY?" **

**I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, SURE NAGI-KOI WON'T MIND IT~**

**End of Montage..**

****What does this crazy author plan for me? I don't like girls.. WAIT A SECOND.. THAT HASN'T EVEN HAPPEND YET! :O

Stupid Montage.

Anyways, I was wasting forty minutes with that stupid montage. "FUCK! I'M ALMOST LATE!" I ran in the airport.

I ran to Amu. "RIMA! YOUR 1 MINUTE LATE! LUCKILY NADESHIKO ISN'T HERE YET!" She yelled. "IM SOWWY." I said, giving her, 'Please I don't want to talk about it.' face. She patted my head and we continued..

"Sup' Ladies." Someone said. Amu turned around. "DON'T HIT ON U- OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S NADE!" She yelled, and glomped her. Suddenly, I grabbed my pocket knife, I always keep under my pillow. "I will get you, you low life bit-" But I stopped. She looked nothing as I imagined. She wasn't like a low life hag.. but she was stunning. Rather, beautiful.

UGGHHH...

It made my heart go...

I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! I AM THE PRETTY ONE IN SHUGO CHARA!

I.. guess.. I'm the low life..

No Rima, Don't give up hope. I walked up to her. "This. Is. War." I said, meeting her, eye to eye.

"Huh.. I don't understand..." She smiled. "I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. You met my twin brother, right?" She said. For Some Reason, That made me want to tell her everything.

"I might have a slight crush on your brother - but - I'm going to beat you! BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR BROTHER PROBABLY LOVES YOU, CAUSE YOUR PRETTIER THAN ME, BUT IT'S ON!" I said, being competitive. NO, I'M NOT JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS, I'M STATING FACTS.

"Um.. I gotta go buy designed underwear, and... girl stuff... because, you know.. I'm a girl.. BYE!" Nadeshiko said. SHE EVEN BEATS ME WITH THE "SHY CUTE" ACT! ALRIGHT! I WILL BUY ALOT OF SHORT DRESSES, PRETTY PINK STUFF, DRESS UP EVERYWHERE, BE LATE. ALWAYS. FOR EVERYTHING. THEN HAVE A CUTE ACT OF SAYING, 'OH I'M SOWWY! I FWOGOT!"

"Rima?" Amu said, looking scared. "What you were thinking, you said out loud." She said.

"Oh, did I? I'm so embarrassed!" I cried, with cute aura. Bring it on, Nadeshiko.

BRING IT ON!

* * *

**OH YEAH! I'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS!**

**So basically, Rima is trying to prove she's cuter than Nadeshiko..**

**She despises Yuri.. And She falls in love with "Nadeshiko." What a gay love story, I know!**

**:) R & R!**


	2. Moe Stuff

**Wow. I just saw the views on traffic graph. Alot of people from diffrent countries read/visited this story, but mostly viewed. :D That makes me happy.** **Also, I will say the ages in the end of the story. and to yawan5, Nade is Nagi. Just nobody knows but the following people:  
**

**ikuto**

**tadase**

**kukai and kairi**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I woke up way early in the morning... what do I feel like today... oh yeah, crap.. I remember what happend yesturday... now today.. it starts! :D I will try to be cuter than Nadeshiko!

But.. there's three problems..

1. I'm to lazy to get up.

2. I don't know what "cute" means...

3. I don't have a dictionary to look it up

Now if only I knew someone that knew everything about being cute.. not nadeshiko.. Amu no.. Ami.. we just don't get along as much!

_bing._

Yaya.

I quickly dialed Yaya's number. Come on... pick up..

"Hello?" Kairi said. " Uh yeah, This is Rima.. Can I talk to your Future wife?" I asked. "Uh, Yeah. Let me give Yaya her phone back." Kairi said. "HELLO? HI RIMA-TAN!" Yaya yelled. "Look.. I need... your help." I said. "With what? Yaya can help!" She said.

I can't believe I'm actually saying this..

"I need to learn how to be cute." I said. "But... Rima... Nagi isn't here. You can't impress him when he's not here." She said. "NO! NOT THAT PLAN AGAIN! I'm trying to prove to Nadeshiko that I'm cuter than her!" I said.

"OH. GOOD. That other plan was a mess. Remember when we tried to sneak the love letter inside Nagi's House, but then the police came and thought we were robbing ninjas and-"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! Look, I'll be at your house in... fifteen minutes!" I said. "Oh. Okay! Byezies, Rima-Tan!" She said, and hung up.

I remember that plan.. it was a mess. No matter how much we tried, we failed. One time, we were about to win, BUT KUKAI HAD TO ASK NAGIHIKO IF HE WANTED TO GO TO BURGER QUEEN! D: Why did he say yes?

I put on my panda t-shirt with jeans, and went to my car. I then saw a certain someone next door.

"Rima-chan? Your my neighbor? What a pleasant suprise!" Nadeshiko said. I saw her, but acted as if I didn't SEE her. Then I got into my car and unrolled the window. "OH MY GAH, NADESHIKO? Well.. I'd love to chit-chat, but I GOT TO GO NOW BYE!" I said and drove over the speed limit. I heard most cops today, had the day off.

When The moment arrived, were I was at Yaya's house, I slowed down. I looked at the piece of paper with her address.

"..This is the place." I said. I put on my hat and knocked on the door. It opened, by a certain glasses dude, and I walked in. Yaya came running down her grand staircase.

"RIIMAAA-TAAN!" She yelled, then glomped me. "This is girl talk. Sorry Kairi, but you have to leave. Will you make us chicken tenders for dinner?" Yaya asked. Kairi sighed, and pulled up his glasses. "Fine." He said. "HOORAY! LET'S GO UPSTAIRS RIMA-TAN!" She said, and she dragged me to her room.

* * *

"So there are diffrent categories of 'Cute!' I wrote them down on cards, you pick one and we will get started! :D

I saw them all. The first one read, "Cosplay." Nah... I skip. The second one read... "Bunny outfits!" No... just.. no.

The third one was the best! .. and it wasn't even as good. It said, "Lolita."

"I choose Lolita!" I said, grabbing the card. "Yaya will give you the perfect clothes!" She said. She then ran to her closet. She picked out five dresses, and she let me have them all.

The first one was pink, with polka-dots, hearts and strawberries. it also came with a hat. The second one was gray, with hearts, spades, clovers, diamonds and alot of chess stuff. I liked it kind of. The third one was an Elegant vintage style lolita dress, tailored by cotton with beautiful ruffles, middle sleeves. This dress comes with a bonnet. The fourth one was a pretty mint long lolita jumper tailored by chiffon, looks very ladylike with a natural downward feeling. It seemed cool, because it was green, not like a girly girl colour.

But the fifth was the best, it was black and white. It was a short sleeved lolita dress, white and black color sailor style, with sheering back.

"Yaya, these dresses are cute but.. won't it cause alot of attention?" I asked. She nodded. "CUTENESS MEANS ATTENTION!" She said. I wrote that down.

Interesting.. "And also, you have to cry alot, be embarrassed, have alot of slumber parties, and yeah!" Yaya said. "Oh...OH!" I said.

"Yaya, your a genous!" I said.

"UM, I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE, BUT THE CHICKEN TENDERS ARE READY." Kairi yelled. "LET'S GO!" Yaya said. She dragged me down stairs. I entered her small kitchen, and sat down in chairs.

We ate and no one started a single conversation.

But I, Rima Mashiro is so very smart. I know how to start Yairi-related conversations. "So.. are you to dating, or what?" I asked, biting on chicken tenders. Yaya flinched and turned red. "W-well.. we live in the same house.. so um... I guess you could say we are very clo-"

"Do you share a bed?" I asked, now Kairi said something this time. "QUEEN.. Let me explain. We live together because Yukari kicked me out, I didn't want to live in your apartment knowing that you wouldn't share twinkies, FROM EXPERIENCE MY FRIEND, from experience, Nagihiko moved... *cough* not really *cough*, Kukai still lives with his bros, Amu's dad would freak out, Utau went to paris for two days, she said I could watch the house, but her guard dogs won't let me in. Tadase now rules england, his house is to far away. Nadeshiko.. I only heard of her. That's it. Ikuto is a raging pervert who's probably wanting Amu to ask if he could live with her... which he lives in tadase's palace.. That's where Yaya came in. She won the lotto. bought this huge house. it was perfect." He said.

I yawned. "Well. Thanks for the food. And Clothes. That was very nice, I'll be bouncing now." I bowed.

"Also Kairi, my twinkies are my property. there are many like it, but it's mine. I have my reasons not to share."I said. I waved and walked out. I walked in. "Okay, I have to be seen wearing one of these dresses in front of Nadeshiko." I said. I ran into the changing room, and put on the one with strawberries. I ran out. "Okay. Bye, again!" I said, and quickly ran to my car.

"RIMA-TAN, WAIT!" Yaya said, and ran to me. "What?" I asked.

"Good Luck."

"Hey, Yaya." I said. "Thanks." She put up a thumbs up and salute.

I drove to my house. NADESHIKO WILL FAINT WHEN SHE SEES THIS. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I parked. "Hello Rima-chan..." Nadeshiko said shocked at my dress. "Oh, Hello!" I said with a smile. Then she did it. She fainted. "Uh... are you okay?" I said. I expected her to do something.. but I didn't really mean it when she fainted. She got up. "I'm sorry! I'm a little sick that's all.." She rubbed her head. I sighed. " Okay. Well, nice talking to you." I waved, and entered my apartment. She entered hers, and we went are separate ways.

I slammed my door and sighed. " This 'cute' act is going to be harder then I thought. It was hard just to act cute for that few minutes.

I sighed. I decided to go on **Facebook **because I didn't know what else to do.

**Rima Mashiro Logged in to Facebook.**

**You have a friend request from Nadeshiko Fujisaki.**

**Acept?**

I sighed. and slammed my head on the keyboard. "NO."

**You and Nadeshiko Fujisaki are now friends! comment on her timeline.**

"WHAT! I MEANT CANCEL! CANCEL!" I yelled. I think the mouse on my computer is messed up.

**Just then, Nadeshiko typed me a message.**

**"Hello." She typed. "...Hi?" I said.**

**"You might think it's awkward I sent you a request, but I want to be friends with you! Do you think we could hang out some time?" Nadeshiko typed.**

I smirked. I know one of the places to be with friends and act totally cute..

Slumber Parties.

**"Oh! Sure! :) Maybe we can have a slumber party at my house! I'll invite all my friends, and we could probably play some fun games!" I typed.**

**"Okay, When?" She asked.**

I have not, at all, had time to think about that. so without thinking I put,

**"Tomorrow! :D Maybe you can come early to prepare snacks?" I typed.**

**"Sure! Listen, I got to go! I'll come tomorrow at... 5pm? The others could come at 7pm!" She said.**

**"Okay!" I said.**

What.

The.

Hell.

Did.

I.

Just.

TYPE?!

Crap.. I'm going to have to invite everyone as promised.. let's see.. Tadase rules england so he probably can't get there by tomorrow... wait... if he leaves now, he is sure to arrive tomorrow!

I speed dialed Tadase.

I know what your thinking, it was not my idea to have tadase's phone number, it was Amu's. Plus he is in england..

"Hello?" Tadase said.

"Hi. This is Rima, remember? I'm having a slumber party tomorrow I'm wondering if you could come?" I asked.

I heard Tadase make a weird sound, as if he was thinking. "Um... I just formed a contract to have camera mans follow me where ever I go... is that.. ok?" He asked.

MY. CHANCE TO SHINE, HAS FINALLY CAME! "Totally!" I said.

"Okay, I'll bring Lulu and Ikuto too. Lulu's fiance might come too!" Tadase said. "The more, the merrier!" I said. I heard an airplane now. He must be leaving. "I gotta go. Wifi might be a trouble while I'm flying. Bye!" He hung up.

Now, I'll call Amu. I speed dialed her number (I actually put her in speed dial, for emergency's like .. ' THERES A SPIDER IN HERE!' or 'THERE'S THUNDERSTORMS OUTSIDE!' or 'THERE'S A BLACKOUT! WAAAH!') and waited.

...

...

"RIMA-CHAN!" Amu yelled. "Hello, I'm having a slumber party. Could you come? Please bring Ami too, I NEED HER!" I cried. Ami and I, had become friends. We talk about Yairi, Amuto and Tadamu. We almost got to talk about Kutau, but then.. speak of the devil, they came.

"Okay, and Ami loves sleep overs! I'm sure she'll come!" Amu said. "Okay.. I have more people to call, bye." I said. "Bye!" She said.

* * *

I called Yaya and asked her. "So.. could you come?" I asked. "OFCOURSE! YAYA WILL DRAG KAIRI TOO!" She said.

"Okay.. :) Well I have more people to call.." I said. I hung up. I looked at the time..

2:00am...

ALREADY?

I quickly called Utau!

"HELLO?" I said.

"This is Utau, if you are a crazy fan who is trying to win my heart, I'm hanging up." She said. "No, it's me, Rima! Do you want to come to my sleepover?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment..

"Hmm.. I may have to schedule my next concert.. but what the heck! Sure, kid. Because I don't want to waste you time, I'll ask Kukai for ya. I'll tell you, He doesn't say no to me." She said.

"Thanks!" I said. We talked for a bit, and hung up.

I looked at the time.. only 3:00 am? I could stay up a bit longer...

**at 6 am..**

UGH.

I've wasted my time by playing videogames, and renting terrible movies.. I don't even remember the name! :( It said comedy, for crying out loud!...

Maybe.. I can watch one more movie.. or two.. maybe play one more video game...

**8 am...**

****THAT ANIME WAS TERRIBLE!? Huh... is that... AZUMANGA DAIOH?

**10 am**

****Ah.. I think.. I had enough terrible movies, video games, and cool anime.

...

SHIT. I'll never wake up at five! Maybe I should just eat candy and coffee..

* * *

"The way you stay up is eating candy, coffee. candy. coffee.. candy... coffee..." I thought to myself. I shoved candy in my mouth, then chugged coffee.

**12 pm**

****"omg it's the last episode of Azumanga Daioh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I said. How will I stay up now?

I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my eyes looked crazy from the candy and coffee.

I KNOW! I'LL READ AN ACTION PACK DINOSAUR STORY! :D

* * *

"And, done!" I said. I quickly turned my head..

"wow! only 1 pm! I can't believe I haven't crash ye-"

And there you have it, folks. I crashed.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter!**

**Now.. I bring you.. The ages!**

* * *

**Rima: 16**

**Nadeshiko: 17**

**Ikuto: 21**

**Amu: 17**

**Yaya: 16**

**Kairi: 15.. and a half!**

**Utau: 18**

**Kukai: 17**

**Ami: 12**

**Lulu: 16**

**Lulu's Fiance: 16**

**Tadase: 17**

* * *

**that's all.. I think.. if I forgot someone please tell me!**


	3. I Force you, to be my Koi

**Nade's POV**

* * *

Ah!~ It's 3pm, so that means I must get ready for the slumber party. Rima said she would invite everyone!-

Does that include Tadase who recently became the king of England? Wow, Rima must really want the greatest slumber party ever. I was looking at a picture with me and Rima. I mean, Rima with my brother.

Rima was wearing a bathing suit with duckies, while Nagihiko was in swim short, and Rima was holding a beach ball. They both looked really happy.

:) It makes me happy.

Although, Rima hasn't been the nicest person to me, Nadeshiko. She'll probably be nicer to me sooner.

* * *

"Great! 4pm! :D I'm ready to go!" I shouted with a smile. I walked outside. Rima's apartment is just right next to my house, it'll be fine.

I entered the house. Snoring was heard from across the room. It sounded kind of.. cute..

* * *

I think this is Rima's room! There she is.. she is still a sleep? :O

I nudged her. "Rima, Wake up! You'll be late! We have to prepare for everyone's arrival!" I yelled.

"nngg..." She whined. I then grabbed her phone, and put the ringtone in her ear,

* * *

houkago oshaberi

yuuyake no nioi  
ano koto yorimichi  
nanigenai furishite  
kitaishiteiru no né  
shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban  
suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen

* * *

That sounds like Rima...

She sounds so beautiful.. "Nn... I'M AWAKE!" She yelled. She looked very tired. "Rima, It's already almost 6pm. We need to prepare for the slumber party! :O" I yelled.

"WHAT?" She quickly ran to the bathroom to get dressed, and came out in a flash. "Okay, I'll make the cookies, you make the lemonade.. and I add my favorite secret ingredient to it!" Rima yelled. "Wait.. What's the secret ingredient?" I asked. She looked at me, then looked the other way. "It wouldn't be a SECRET, If I told you!" She yelled.

"Oh. Right.." I sweat dropped.

* * *

"C'MON COOKIES! ROAST FASTER!" Rima yelled. Were were both in the kitchen rushing our foods and drinks to... you know.. HURRY THE HELL UP! "C'mon..." I said, stirring fastly. "Just one more and.. Done!" I said. "Rima! Add your ingredient! I'll check on the cookies!" I said. The cookies were in shapes of Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond. Which that was no coincidence at all. I checked on them.

They looked about ready! I took them out. I used the frosting. I made all the hearts red, the spades blue, the clovers green and lastly, the diamonds a goldish yellow. We heard a big sound that sounded like a gigantic fan. "Let's go outside! I think I know who it is!" Rima said, grabbing my hand, and running to the front lawn. As soon as I saw the sign, **Property of the King of England** I knew just who Rima was talking about.

* * *

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Tadase yelled as his plane was landing.

"Tadase! Your going to bump into the Johns-... Johnsons again.." Rima sweat dropped. "I have to apoligize _again_? How clumsy can you be with landing?" Rima said. "No need to apoligize. I'm a king. It's okay, they won't care." Tadase said.

"LITTLE JOHNNY, NO!" Mrs. Johnson, the neighbor yelled. is going to kill Tadase... -_-

* * *

**+ Rima's Pov +**

"Yeah, I'm sure using the "King of England" excuse again won't work this time." I said. "Big Time. Anyways.. I brought some refreshments! I brought Milkshakes! :D Vanilla and Chocolate!" Tadase said. "Okay, I'll take that." Nadeshiko said. "So.. how has it been in England.. OH! WHERE IS LULU AND IKUTO? I REALLY WANT TO MEET LULU'S FIANCE!" I cheered.

"Oh.. they're asleep.. I'll go wake them.." Tadase said, getting in his vehicle.

Wait.. is he old enough for a plane license?

Wait, he is king, they won't care.

"OH RIMA! LULU is coming!" He shouted.

Lulu ran out and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I haven't seen you since we went to see that ballet play in Europe!" She said. "Yeah, it was loads of fun there, don't you think?" I asked. "Of course!" She said. "And This is my fiance, Kyosuke.. he should be here.." I said. "KYOSUKE!" I yelled. "Coming!" He said. He went down from the plane.

"Hello, I'm Kyosuke Kamijou. Pleasure to meet you. Your Mashiro-san, right? Lulu told me all about you." He said. Kyosuke had light brown hair and brown eyes. He appeared to be Half Japanese, Half French.

"Yes. That's correct." I smiled. "Were going to get married soon! We plan to have it here! :) That means were gonna stay here for a while!" Lulu said.

"Great! :D" I said.

* * *

"The others should be here soon." I smiled. "Okay, can't wait!" Lulu said.

We were sitting here, waiting for everyone else to come. Ikuto was sleeping in the plane. We tried to wake him, but he kept biting, and scratching us.

* * *

"Were here!" Amu said. She was with Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Utau and ...

Fuyuki?

The fuck? I didn't invite him!

"Psst. Amu. The red head must leave." I said.

"But Yaya is our friend!" Amu said. "NO! ... so dense. IT'S FUYUKI!" I whisper-shouted. "Oh. But he kept stalking us! He say he'd stop if he could go to the sleep over!" Amu whispered.

Wait..

How the hell did he know about the sleep over? Maybe Amu made it slip out of her big mouth.. damnit Amu.

* * *

"Rima.. could I talk to you in the other room?" Fuyuki asked. I frowned. Nadeshiko looked.. angry?

What?

"Ugh. Fine." I said. I guess let's get this one hundredth confession... I mean the millionth confession over with...

* * *

"Rima. I need to tell you something. I know some very dangerous people." Fuyuki said. "Get to the point." I said. "Now. If you don't do what I say, I can send them to hurt you." Fuyuki said. "Why? What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I want you to go out with me." He said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!" I said. He grabbed me by the neck, and held a knife. "Oh~ Poor Rima~ She's going to die.~ Not unless she be's with wittle me to protect her!" He said. "NO! L-LET ME G.." I said. "F-fine.. I acept." I said.

"AW!~ WHO'S A GOOD RIMA-CHAN! Now you must act like you want to be my girlfriend.. or else..." He said. I didn't want to say, 'or else what?' because I think I know what's going happen..

I'm a little scared. "Tell any of your friends about this.. and your dead. DEAD!" He yelled. He held out a gun.

"Yes.. Fuyuki.. I understand." I said. "Good.. But aren't I your boy friend? Were is your manners? Rima-koi?" Fuyuki said. "Oh. Fuyuki-koi." I said.

* * *

Fuyuki and I left the room.

"Good news everyone! Rima and I are dating! :)" Fuyuki said.

Everyone gasped. "WHAT?"

* * *

**I honestly got to tired. But here is the chapter... D: I promise the next will be better!**


End file.
